The Way Home
by ncisabbylover
Summary: A post ep to Cops and Robbers. My take on the hair. "I'm getting there." She held up their joined hands. "This helps."


**A/N: This is unbeta-ed and written sporadically over two days. It's a post ep to Cops and Robbers. It's basically just fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

His large, warm hand rested against the small of her back as he guided her to the elevator. It remained there the whole ride down to the lobby and he only withdrew it as they exited the building. It surprised Kate that she missed its presence almost immediately.

They chatted idly, deciding to walk a few blocks before hailing a cab to take them back to his loft for the family dinner that awaited them there. A few blocks already walked they fell into a companionable silence. She was walking closer to him then strictly necessary on the deserted sidewalk and every now and then their hands would brush, sending tingles up and down both their spines as butterflies took up residence in their stomachs. It wasn't long before Rick grew frustrated with simply brushes and he reached out and grabbed her hand in his.

She stopped in her tracks, not withdrawing her hand but not holding his either, and looked up at him. A mixture of surprise, confusion, and yet contentment registered in her questioning gaze. When he simply shrugged in response she let out a light smile and in a move that he knew took no small amount of courage she intertwined their fingers.

They walked a few more blocks before Kate hailed them a cab with her free hand.

"So, long day today, huh?" She asked, attempting to start a new conversation in the cab.

"Yeah, long day. How are you holding up?" he asked, looking her in the eye, trying to gauge her mood.

"Me? You were the one held hostage. I should be asking you that."

"You already asked me. Besides, you had a stressful day too don't forget. You thought your partner had been blown up. I've experienced that, remember? I know it can take its toll." Rick said, referring back to the night he'd seen her apartment blown to pieces almost two years ago.

"You're more to me than just my partner you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He waited a few moments, letting the unspoken words sink into both their minds and hearts before he continued. "So, I ask again, are _you_ okay?"

"I'm getting there." She held up their joined hands. "This helps."

Rick smiled wide and paid the driving, having just arrived at their destination. He put his hand out and helped Kate out of the car. She barely had time to get her footing before she was being pulled into Rick's strong chest and his arms were tight around her. She didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around his middle, surprising him when she squeezed tighter. They stood like that for a moment before she pulled back just enough to look up at him and smile.

"Don't let this go to your head but, you did good today Castle."

"Thanks." He smiled but it lacked the smug, cocky element that it so often had.

They pulled apart and stood side by side, she picked up his hand in hers this time, as they started to make their way into his building.

"The Morse code idea was brilliant." His smile became wide and there was a faint hint of that ego-centric smugness he did so well.

"Yeah? I wasn't sure if you'd get it."

"Of course I got it. It's you. I bet aside from the circumstances under which it came about you loved the secret agent-ness of it all, didn't you?" She smiled knowing she was right.

"You know me too well Detective." He grinned pushing the button for the elevator, but noting that it was still on the top floor.

"I think I know you just well enough." She replied cryptically. It was his turn to look confused and surprised.

"And why'd that, Detective?"

"Well because I'm still nervous about how you'll react." She stated simply like it was that most obvious thing in the world.

"How I'll react to what?"

"To this." And then she kissed him, right there in front of the elevator on the ground floor of his building. His hand left hers to wrap around her waist while his other went to the back of her head, fiddling with the hair as much as he could while it was held up securely in bobby pins. Her hands rested at the base of his neck, playing with the hair there. Lips brushed lips, soft caresses and sucking causing moans to escape from both of their otherwise occupied mouths. He was the one to pull back first, which surprised her. It was only when he took her hand and pulled her into the elevator that she noticed it was on their floor. She looked into the reflective surfaces of the elevator with a small smile on her face until she looked at her reflection.

"Castle!" She exclaimed, hitting his arm, having let go of his hand.

"What?" He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done.

"What did you do to my hair? Arg!" Her hands flew up to her head and she started pulling out the pins that were holding it in place.

"Don't just stand there! Help me! I can't go in to see your mother and daughter looking like I just kissed you!"

Rick smirked.

"Why ever so not, Kate dear?" She glared at him, a cold and steely glare, and he quickly got the message and set about helping her undo her hair.

Between the two of them it didn't take them long to get them all out and Kate shoved the bobby pins into the pocket of her jeans, raking fingers through her hair to smooth it down.

"Kate?" Rick asked cautiously, not wanting to get 'a look' again, especially since he had no way to walk away.

"Yeah?" Her answer was soft again now.

"I get it."

"Get what?" But really, she knew what he meant.

"The kiss. I know you're not on the same page as me yet. We've put a hole in your wall but it's not big enough for either of us to fit through yet."

Kate smiled and nodded, turning to him. She stood on her tip toes and put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Thank you." Before kissing the corner of his mouth and walking out of the elevator, now on his floor.

They got to the door but he stopped before putting the key in.

"Can I have just one more? Please? You know I'm waiting for you right? Just, something to tide me over? Because…" He didn't get to finish his logical reasoning for why she should kiss him again because she already was.

His hands moved to tangle into her hair but she grabbed them before they could ruin the effort she had put into fixing it. They both smiled into the kiss and broke away.

"Ready?"

"Is there a reason I wouldn't be?" Kate asked.

Rick only smiled in response, putting the key in the lock and opening the door that separated her and the other two important women in his life.


End file.
